


All is Violent, All is Bright

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius watches Remus have sex with Tonks. Established prior Remus/Sirius, first time including Tonks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is Violent, All is Bright

She was wet, her folds glistening as Remus laid her gently back on the bed. He spread her legs with impossible tenderness, caressing her inner thighs. It had been so long since he had been with a woman, too long. Her eyes were closed and she trembled lightly. She was beautiful, pink hair so striking against the white of the sheets.

From behind him, Remus heard the shuffle of a chair being pushed away, and from the corner of his eye, Sirius entered his vision, standing with his trousers down around his ankles, pants peeled off, hard cock surrounded by those long wiry-haired fingers that Remus knew so well.

Sirius's voice was deep and wanton when he said, "Enter her, Moony. I need to see you in her."

Remus looked back down at the trembling woman before him-- Sirius's baby cousin. He wondered, did Sirius want to fuck Nymphadora? He probably did, but Sirius was somewhat fanatical about not risking the perpetuation of his family line. He had never penetrated a woman, Remus knew, and he would _never_ risk it with his own cousin. Remus, then, would have to do this for the both of them.

"Dora," Remus whispered, ignoring Sirius' impatient groaning for the moment. "Are you sure about this?"

Her eyes bolted open, and she answered, "Fuck me already, Remus. Let's not talk about it all night."

Remus grinned and knelt further over her, but instead of entering her, he lowered his head to her womanhood, tasting the saltiness of her desire. Sirius, behind Remus and off to the left somewhere, moaned powerfully, and Remus dipped his tongue in deeper, burying his nose and mouth wholly in the fuchsia curls of Dora's cunt.

"Fuck," Sirius stuttered. "How does it taste, Moony?" asked Sirius, always a talker during sex.

Dora was vibrating now, tightly restrained energy. "She's salty," Remus answered matter-of-factly, "And sweet," he continued. "She tastes beautiful. You should try her, Sirius," Remus suggested.

Remus didn't have to see to know that Sirius would refuse. "Taste me for her, Moony," Sirius nearly whispered.

And Remus did. He lowered his head, probing his tongue deeper into the cunt before him. Dora was unable to restrain herself this time. She gasped, her hips rising off the white sheets. "Fuck, Remus. I'm going to come," she whinged.

And Remus understood that she was asking for him to stop, to penetrate her. He leveraged himself onto his elbows, moving up the bed until he was face-to-face with her small, pert breasts. He tongued one nipple lightly, afraid to bite, even gently. Just as Sirius feared children, Remus feared another form of offspring. They understood each other in this. But Dora didn't. Her hands flew to Remus's hair. "Harder," she hissed.

"I can't," Remus answered. There was a note of disappointment in his voice, and she opened her eyes once again to meet his.

"Right. Sorry. I forgot." Thrilling, really, to Remus, that anyone would ever _forget_.

Pausing to gather himself, he shifted and slipped his cock between her legs. Sirius was close now, watching from the edge of the bed, hand still on himself, stroking. Remus could just see Sirius's beautiful cock if he looked under his left shoulder. As he entered Sirius's cousin, it was on Sirius's firm body that Remus fixed his gaze.

"Fuck yes, Moony," Sirius answered immediately. "Fuck her. Fuck her hard."

Dora, for all her usual composure under pressure, was rocking her hips in little circles and making high-pitched, yet quiet sounds.

Remus turned back under his shoulder to say in Sirius's direction, "Padfoot, do you like watching me fuck your cousin? Do you want me to come inside of her? To do what you can't?"

Sirius's knees, in Remus's vision, seemed to buckle slightly. Sirius made an entirely unintelligible sound that joined the chorus of Dora's light whinges.

Remus had a strong rhythm going as he bucked into the wet heat of Dora. He leaned down to lick her breast as a dog might, right across her nipple. To Sirius he said, "Look at me Sirius. I'm buried in your cousin. I'm going to come in her."

"Fuck her, fuck her, fuck her," Sirius repeated to the rhythm of Remus's hips.

Remus came first, driven as much by Sirius's words as by Dora's soft body surrounding his cock. He arched and closed his eyes, moaning. Dora's eyes flashed open and she wrapped a strong hand across Remus' hips, pinning him in place as she rocked herself towards oblivion, though she still had a little ways to go.

Sirius came second, with an entirely wild cry. He shot hard, come landing on Remus's back and left hip. Some probably even landed on Dora.

She didn't seem to notice. Instead, she held Remus fast. He was softening and slipping from her, but she was tenacious and would not abandon her quest so easily. She scrambled for his hand, pinning it against her clitoris, thrusting against him. Finally, her back arched completely off the bed and she twisted slightly to the side, loosing a wail that gave even Sirius's orgasm good competition as far as sheer volume went.

More remarkably, her hair-- both on her head and in her pussy, shot through with yellow, then red, then green, then blue-- a rainbow swirl as she lost control of her abilities. Remus found himself staring, mesmerized, at the colored patterning across her vagina. Slowly, as lassitude overcame her, her hair settled back down towards pink, and her body relaxed against the white covers.

Remus backed away from the bed, standing erect. As the realization of what he had done hit him, he stared in shock at the exhausted woman in front of him. Just as he was about to be overcome by guilt, warm arms encircled him. Sirius rested his chin on Remus's shoulder, gazing as well at Dora. "She's brilliant," he whispered into Remus's ear. "You were brilliant as well."

Remus found himself blushing at the rather unusual compliment. "Still," he heard himself say, "We probably shouldn't have done that. It wasn't fair to her."

Dora opened one eye and propped herself up on one elbow. "I'm still here," she said firmly, but her expression was laughing.

"Sorry," Remus said, having to clear his throat.

"Don't be," she smiled. "I enjoyed it. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't enjoy it." As she spoke, she stood from the bed and pulled a set of robes around herself. "But I think I'd better sleep in my own bed tonight."

Remus bowed his head and nodded, still feeling out of place in this strange after-situation. Dora came over to him as though sensing his discomfort and patted his shoulder. Remus mustered a smile for her sake.

Then Dora turned to Sirius, who had detached himself from Remus a few moments before. She stretched to her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "You were brilliant, too," she told him. And then she left the room. For a moment, her presence seemed to linger behind her. Once her strangely leather-scented perfume eventually cleared from the air, Remus and Sirius were left together alone once again.

Both, though, understood now that they would not be alone together forever. Someone else had stepped irrevocably into their relationship.

"I love her," Sirius said softly as he lowered himself onto sheets still wet from sex.

"I love you," Remus countered. "Now get up so I can change the sheets."


End file.
